Boredom In Geography
by FanGirl118
Summary: This story will be part of an ongoing series.. Title has nothing to do with story. This is my take on what happened before JJ came back to the BAU. Femslash warning! Please R&R. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first real attempt at Emily/JJ. Hope you all like it. I wrote this while in my extremely boring Geography class which is finally over so now I have History which isn't much better. Oh well...I'll deal! Enjoy the story.

________________________________________________________

**JJ's POV**

The fire dances around her face when I catch sight of the flesh in which I would soon be able to kiss. She glances up from the flames and her face lights up as she smiles a smile that could outshine the sun. She turns away from the flames, only to run up and throw her arms around my slender frame.

"God, I've missed this." I murmer into her strawberry scented hair.

She mumbles her agreement into my neck. I can feel her smile more than I can see it. We both pull away after a minute or so. I gaze deep into the dark chocolate pools of her eyes. Its been a month and a half since I went into labour and since dumped Will in favour of the woman in arms. Its the night before I come back to the BAU after having Henry. Hotch sent me an email saying the team was going to the lake for a bonfire and that I should come if I could. I considered not, but decided against it. With Emily's pink lip gloss frosted lips smiling at me, I realize I made the right decision to be here tonight.

I bring one hand up to cup her cheek. She leans into the long missed contact and I see her eyes slide closed. We lean together for our kiss in almost a year.

"JJ!" We abruptly pull apart and turn as someone calls my name. I don't have any time to react, however, when I see a flash of blonde throw her arms around me.

I embrace one of my best friends in a quick but tight hug. We pull away and she grins her Garcia grin.

"Jayj! I've missed you so much! How's my little God-baby? How's Will? Why haven't you called?" She lets the words out in a rush.

"Pen, calm down. I've missed you too. Henry is good. I haven't called because I have a small child and I've been really busy. And, well, Will is um...nonexistant." I say the last thing loud enough so Emily can hear me.

She moves from behind me with hope shining in her dark eyes.

"You aren't with Will anymore?" I can see the tears threatening to fall and I see the question she is asking me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2. A little early but that's ok. It starts immediately where 1 left off. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! 

I nod my head in a 'yes' motion. Her small smile of hope turns into a full blown grin as she pulls me in for our interrupted kiss.

Garcia's gasp matches my own. I am in shock and unable to respond for a moment. That moment passes quickly and I respond eagerly to this long awaited snapshot in time.

She takes my lower lip into her mouth and applies a little pressure. I let out and audible moan and bring my hands to wrap in her dark curls. She lets her hands fall from my neck, down to my waist where she plays with the hem of my shirt. Her slender fingers find their way under my shirt, stroking the skin there. [**A/N: My friends said I might as well be writing porn…;)]**

After a few minutes, we pull away, desperate for air. Her lips, and I'm sure mine, are bruised from our passion-filled kiss. We pull back and away. Emily takes my hand in hers and laces our fingers together. She pulls me towards the rest of the team, leaving Garcia gaping after us.

We approach the team with smiles plastered across our faces. Each and every member are staring open-mouthed with their jaws on the ground- except Hotch, who is wearing a smug and knowing smirk. There is a long moment of shocked silence. Morgan is the first to break it.

"Have something you want to tell us?" He asks, a smile forming on his handsome face.

Emily and I exchange a look before I respond.

"Nope…you're a profiler, you figure it out." I give him a wink and pull Emily away to our night of uninterrupted bliss.

A/N: Yeah so…………that was it. The ending is kind of open to interpretation. You never know what that 'bliss' may be. One other thing… the ending was supposed to be different and I had originally intended to write the smut scene but alas…I can't write smut because I suck. Oh well!

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
